One Last Kiss?
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: River doesn't want the doctor to leave. Just a little AU fluff piece.


_This is just a little bit of free writing fluff. It's an AU piece for the few technical inaccuracies in the River/ Doctor Timeline. Please, please Review and happy reading (:_

One Last Kiss?

"One last kiss?" River pleaded staring into The Doctor's eyes. Their arms each desperately clinging onto one another as they stood at the door of her cell.

"Last kisses have to end at some point, River." The Doctor smirked, a little bit of her mischievousness had clearly rubbed off on him.

"No they don't, not when you're a mad man in a blue box." River mused, letting her lashes flutter open as she tilted her neck up and raised her feet to tip toes to kiss him. The Doctor grinned as her kissed her back as passionately as his two hearts could muster. Last kisses were always bitter sweet though, there was always too much sadness and longing in them for one to fully enjoy.

"I don't want to go," River whispered. A sudden sense of dread running through her like his kiss had injected it into her veins. The thought of spending another month, at least, in Storm Cage before his next visit was not a happy prospect. As much as she tried to hide it, she hated Storm Cage. Her golden locks and long legs were meant for running along the hot sand with The Doctor, not imprisonment on a planet where all she could ever see was dark, cold metal and rain. Not even memories of him were bright enough to light up the corridors.

"I don't want you to go," he confessed. "But you have to."

He paused, before planting one final kiss on her forehead and hesitantly unraveling his arms from hers. With a twist of his heals he turned around to face the shining blue TARDIS, that was conveniently parked directly outside her cell.

He wasn't planning on turning around but River grabbed his arm, and swung him back towards her and locking her eyes on his. "Why do I have to stay here? Why couldn't I just come with you?" River asked. It wasn't that she had never thought about it before, just that she was never really ready to be so constant in his life. And now, it just felt right. Now she was old enough to appreciate the simple life of traveling through time and space, shooting and kissing her way out of any situation and fighting off strange and wonderful alien races with a husband by her side. Well, it sounded simple to her at least.

"No I have things to do, important things. Things that don't need guns." The Doctor huffed.

"Why so secretive, is there another woman?" River teased lightheartedly. She new that she was the only woman for the doctor.

"No... I just have things to do."

"Can't we do 'things' together?"

"Not these things." It wasn't that the Doctor didn't want her to come with him. He just didn't want her to get bored of her. A trait that he and River both bared was the tendency to leave people behind, and the Doctor didn't want to be left behind. Keeping River at arms length, making them both desperately crave each others affections, was the only way to guarantee that neither one would leave.

"Why can't I come with you?" River joked, a little suspicious of the Doctor.

"And be what, a prison runaway?" The Doctor said, letting a sarcastic laugh escape his freshly kissed lips.

"Aren't I already?" River argued.

"No, you don't run away River. You never have and you never will. You're not me, River, you face your fears." A sudden edge of seriousness was running in his voice.

"What if I want to run away? Sink up our timelines, make up another room on the TARDIS!" River was almost pleading. It hurt the Doctor more then he could say to see his River so desperate, and hurt him more to know that he was the reason behind it. As far as he could see it, it was entirely his fault that she was in this prison.

"River. You embarrass me." The Doctor breathed out, not looking into her bright eyes and seeing just how much damage his words did.

"I embarrass you?" River fumed, her voice getting significantly louder with each word. "Have you seen half the things you do? You do not get to be embarrassed by me!"

"What do I do?" The Doctor replied too defensively for his own good.

"You gave up an entire generation just to fix my little wrist, and don't you even get me started on the fez!" Her eyes had become fixated on him, and her face had started to grow read.

"You gave all of your regenerations for me." The Doctor replied, his words were stern but he would not dare let himself become as fiery as River.

"You were dying, and I was told you were worth it!"

"Don't you think I'm worth it?" he whispered.

"I thought so back then, and I sure as hell do now!" River yelled. She swallowed hard, "Am I worth it?", she whispered.

"River don't even ask that."

"Why not,you just did?"

"You are worth more to me than anything I've ever had, and anyone I've ever known. And I think, no i know, i could live for another thousand years and never meet someone quite so magnificent as you."

River paused letting a smile creep up on her cheeks, and "I love you" make it's way to her lips.

"I love you too." The Doctor smiled back, happy with how he could bring down her temper with just a few little words. Not that he didn't mean what he was saying. No, he meant every word and more.

There was a silence as her eyes widened and locked on hers with a plea. The Doctor studied the woman in front of him. He knew it was mad, and knew that he was only bringing them closer to the inevitable but there was something about her that he just couldn't resist and something in her eyes that he just couldn't say no to. "You know I guess you could stay for a week or two."

River almost squealed with excitement. "Imagine you and me for a whole two weeks," she mused placing her hands behind his head, pulling him closer to her.

"River, you'll be the death of me." He smiled.

"I already was, and you still came back for more."


End file.
